


Blessing

by MusicalRaven



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Couch Cuddles, Dialogue Heavy, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Movie Night, lethal weapon - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-09
Updated: 2017-12-09
Packaged: 2019-02-12 15:18:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12962268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MusicalRaven/pseuds/MusicalRaven
Summary: Arin and Dan cuddle on the couch, as they try to watch Lethal Weapon. But they get distracted





	Blessing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [damnavidaniel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/damnavidaniel/gifts).



> Woo, this one took me a while to think of. But hey, hope my recipient likes it lol. I do love me some cuddly boys

"I said _Christmas_ movie, Arin. _Christmas._ "

"It takes place during Christmas! That means it counts!"

"Not if people die!"

Arin crossed his arms and pouted. "Only a few people die and Riggs learns the spirit of family on Christmas. Perfectly outweighs any murder."

Dan sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. "He doesn't- you know what, fine. We'll watch Lethal Weapon, the most Christmas-y movie to ever Christmas."

"Glad you can see it my way," Arin replied cheerfully, and Dan sighed again as he collapsed back on the couch. It was a few days before Christmas and surprisingly, both him and Arin managed to have a day off at the same time. He wasn't exactly certian how, considering their schedules were booked up to two months in advance at this point, but miracle or not, he'd take it.

"But we're watching White Christmas after to make up for it," Dan said, and Arin made a face.

"I don't know why you like that movie so much." Arin popped the DVD in, plopping down next to Dan and adjusting so his legs were draped over his. His feet were bare and pressed against Dan's outer thigh. Thankfully, Dan was wearing thick pants, otherwise he was sure he'd have ice blocks against his legs.

"It's a classic," Dan said, pulling a large blanket over their laps. "A hilarious classic."

"Translation: boring." Arin curled his body against Dan's side, who rolled his eyes at the sass. He kisses the top of Arin's head and patted his lap.

"Keep being a dick and we wont watch any movies."

Arin gasped. "But _Dan_ , I need my dose of Christmas cuddles." As if to prove his point, he wrapped his arms snuggly around Dan's middle, pulling himself even closer. Dan wrapped his arm around Arin's shoulder, fingers automatically beginning to play with his hair. "It's the only thing keeping me alive."

Dan snorted a laugh. "Sure, babe." He started up the movie, laughing again. "Oh goodness, that eighties hair dude."

Arin glanced at the tv. "Psssh, you're just jealous of that sweet poofy goodness."

Dan glanced at Arin, raising an eyebrow. "Arin, my hair is nothing _but_ poofy." He shook his head, the curls bouncing but Arin just made a dismissive noise.

"No excuses for jealousy, man." He patted Dan's leg and shook his head. "It's alright. It's only natural." Dan rolled his eyes again and tugged Arin's hair, making him yelp. He swatted at Dan's hand. "Um, rude much?"

"I have no idea what you mean," He said. Suddenly, he felt something wet on his neck. He flinched, pushing Arin away, who was now giggling up a storm.

"Don't fucking _lick_ me, what the fuck, dude?" Dan wiped at his neck with the blanket, which only seemed to make Arin giggle harder. Dan gave him a half hearted glare, but there was no heat behind it.

"Revenge," Arin whispered, making his voice ridiculously deep. Dan tried not to smile, he really did. But Arin was still giggling, so fucking pleased with himself, and Dan couldn't help but giggle as well.

"You suck," Dan said, poking Arin's shoulder. Arin waggled his eyebrows.

"Only if you want me to." He grinned and Dan narrowed his eyes.

"I swear to fucking- If you don't stop it-" Dan started. He wasn't sure exactly what he was threatening to do yet, but he was quite done with Arin's sass.

"Make me, Daniel," Arin mocked, grinning wider. Dan glared at him for a few seconds, the sound of gunshots from the movie in the background. Before Arin could react, he quickly pinned his legs down with one hand. Arin gave him a weird look but Dan was already running his fingers over the soles of his feet. Arin yelped, attempting to kick his leg but Dan just leaned more forcefully forward.

"Talk a big game, dontcha?" Dan was the one grining now, tickling over Arin's toes as he giggled and thrashed.

"That's...That's cheating." Arin shoved at Dan's arm but he held on tight. Arin wasn't getting his legs back until he was well and finished, and no way he was finished.

"I'm well within my right to tickled my boyfriend," Dan said, giggling as Arin smacked his shoulder.

"Okay, okay, just stop it!" Arin gasped, and as much as he wanted to continue, Dan took pity on him, releasing his legs. He immediatly pulled them away from Dan's lap, along with the blankets. "Asshole," He grumbled and Dan patted his shoulder.

"Well, that is my best feature," Dan said, still giggling and Arin elbowed him.

"Hey, that's my line." He leaned into Dan's side again, letting Dan rest his arm around his waist. He leaned up slightly from his hunched position and kissed Dan's cheek. Dan smiled and turned his head, leaning down to kiss his lips. Arin hummed, leaning into the kiss. They pulled back after a few seconds, Arin's eyes still closed.

"We gonna watch the movie now?" Dan chuckled softly, watching Arin's eyes blink open and scan over his face. "What?"

"You're just so pretty and amazing to me," Arin mumbled. Dan raised an eyebrow, his cheeks slightly pink. Arin just smiled, kissing the tip of his nose. "I'm a lucky guy."

Dan shook his head, patting Arin's hip. "Don't get sappy just after you fuckin licked me."

Arin snorted a laugh. "Too bad. Deal with my weird ass." He snuggled closer, head resting on Dan's shoulder as they finally turned their attention back to the movie. It was already a good deal in, but neither of them really cared.

Arin slipped his hand into Dan's, resting their join hands on his hip. And Dan smiled, letting his head rest against his.

Arin was warm against his side. Solid. And honestly, that was amazing to Dan. That he even had him here with him, even if he didn't celebrate this holiday like Arin did. Just being here, with him, allowed to kiss him and touch him as much as he wanted; it was really a blessing.


End file.
